Heart of Darkness
Heart of Darkness is the sixteenth episode of season one in the hit ABC television series Once Upon a Time. Synopsis Mary Margaret Blanchard hires Mr. Gold as her attorney when Sheriff Emma Swan is forced to arrest her for the suspected murder of David Nolan’s wife, Kathryn Nolan. Meanwhile, back in the fairytale land that was, Prince James sets out to stop a determined and unhinged Snow White, whose memory is still clouded by Rumpelstiltskin’s potion, from assassinating the Evil Queen. Recap Red and Prince James are at a camp when the guards who had been chasing James arrive. Red tells James to go off and find Snow. Red then transforms into the wolf and allows James to leave as she attacks the guards. Snow is cleaning inside the cottage and tries to kill a bird with a broom. Grumpy enters and Snow says she is getting rid of the vermin in the house. Jiminy enters and says that they are Snow's friends and are concered about her. Grumpy says that the potion is to blame for this but Snow thinks the problem is the Evil Queen. Jiminy says its not fair to blame her friends for the problems which Snow says she will get revenge despite Jiminy's plea's and Snow leaves stating she is going to kill the Queen. Emma is taking head shots of Mary Margaret and telling her that she doesn't want to arrest her. Emma tells Mary Margaret to just wait as Regina will fire her if she doesn't do her job. Emma takes Mary Margaret in for questioning. Regina is there as a third party person so Emma doesn't favorite Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret admits to having seen the box before since it is her jewlery box but insists it was stolen. Regina says she knows what Mary Margaret is going through; she knows what losing someone is like and how it can put you in a dark place. Emma is checking Mary Margaret's apartment for signs of a break-in. Henry shows up saying they need to help Mary Margaret. Henry thinks its his mom who framed Mary Margaret, which Emma has trouble believing because his reason is that she hates Snow White. Emma hears a rattling in the floor vent, opens up the vent and pulls out the hunting dagger that was said to have been used to kill Katherine. Snow is in the forest when she captures one of the Queen's knights. Snow threatens to kill the knight if he doesn't give her information about the Queens whereabouts. Snow knocks him out despite him giving her information and takes his armor. Grumpy shows up and says her plan won't work. Grumpy says that he will take her to Rumpelstiltskin which Snow agree's to after hearing he can do anything. Henry is sitting in Granny's Diner when August walks in and sits down. Henry is upset about Emma having to arrest Mary Margaret. August tells Henry that he believes the book's stories are real and that its his mission to get people to believe which excits Henry. He says he is there for Emma to get her to believe. Henry says he has tired to find proof for Emma, August tells him to look in the book and leaves. David goes to see Regina in her office and defends Mary Margaret. Regina stats that evil isn't born its made but David thinks that she doesn't know anything about evil. Emma tells Mary Margaret about the dagger and tells her to get a lawyer which Mr. Golds walks in and offers. Mary Margaret sends Emma away so she can talk to Mr. Gold alone. Mary Margaret says she can't pay him which he knows and says he is helping her because he is invested in her future. James findings the knight and he tells James about her plans to kill the queen. While visiting Rumpelstiltskin. He tells Grumpy that she can never be turned back. Snow asks for his help to kill the Queen. He gives her a bow and tells her where to fire it from. Rumpelstiltskin says that he doesn't want anything and is invested in her future. James goes to see Rumpelstiltskin and wants to know about Snow. He tells her that he is the cause of her pain. Rumpelstiltskin admits that true loves kiss can break the potion. Rumpelstiltskin gives her location to James in exchange for his cloak. Snow is setting up to fire at the Queen when James shows up and kisses her. However the kiss has no effect and Snow knocks him out. David goes to visit Archie and tells him about the blackouts. Herny has taken the keys from his moms office. Emma tries a key in Mary Margarets door which is successfully opens the door much to Emma suprise. James wakes up and is chained to a tree. James says that the kiss should have restored his memory but Snow states she doesn't love him. Snow goes off to kill the Queen despite James pleas. Jiminy finds James and Jiminy tells him to try and make Snow remember who she is. The Queen is coming the the road and Snow gets ready to fire her arrow. However James jumps infront of the arrow and says that he loves her. James doesn't want Snow's heart to be filled with darkness saying he would die for her. The two kiss and the effects of the potion were off with Snow remembering who he is. King Georges army find him and take him away. With Snow saying she will always find him. David is on Archies couch trying to remember what happened between him and Kathryn. David talks about his last conversation with Kathryn and that she wanted David to be happy. He remembers Mary Margaret in the woods. He remembers his time with Snow White which he mistakes for Mary Margaret. David visits Mary Margaret saying he remembers some of his blackouts and kept saying don't kill her. He questions Mary Margaret on weither or not she kills Kathryn which upsets her and tells her to leave. Snow returns to the dwarves and apologizes. Grumpy realizes that Snow has returned to her normal self and everyone gets up to hug her. She tells them about King George and the dwarves offer to come with her to help. Rumeplstiltskin is picking a hair off of James cloak to which adds it to a bottle with Snow's hair. He places the bottle above his reserved place for "True Love". Mary Margaret is making he bed when she finds a key. The key is able to open the door to her cell. Emma walks and gives her breakfest. Emma tells her about the DNA from the heart and that is does match Kathryn and that the case against her is going through and Emma tells her that she thinks Regina is behind it. Emma shows up a Mr. Gold's shop where Emma assuses Regina of setting her up. Mr. Gold says that she is more powerful then she knows. The last scene shows Mary Margarets cell empty. Apperanaces *Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Emma Swan *Rumpelstiltskin/Mr. Gold *Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Prince Charming/David Nolan *August Booth *Henry Mills *Red Riding Hood/Ruby *The Seven Dwarves *Jiminy Cricket/Archie Hopper Quotes Trivia * Snow White wears a red bow and has a bluebird on her hand in this episode, similar to Disney's Snow White. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1